from somewhere i know you
by ppl prsn
Summary: a startling truth unfolds as two preteens meet in a forest. a secret that their famlies have been willing to keep at any cost. even the cost of putting their childeren's life at a risk. rated T for violence and child abuse. comment please!
1. shoot ing and falling

i am a total shipper of MeriCup, but mushy, romance things are not what is in this story. enjoy and comment!

disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

**Merida's POV**

Today I was in the woods. An excellent place to just get your mind off of things and let your emotions go away with each loosed arrow. Today, most of all for me. My mother was at it again with her everlasting, all-day talk of when I become sixteen and get married off to one of the clans, become a lady, and live the way a princess should, even though I am obviously only twelve years old.

She had kept me form the forest for a whole month. Thirty days of torture, manners, patience (I failed horribly at this), and dresses. Today, though I got mad and just left, without permission to the woods, even though I know there almost certainly will be a nice, hard, piece of wood waiting patiently at home to make contact with my rear end.I didn't even want to get married. I don't care If they were nice or something like that. Romance annoys me, and the way Mum always dragggs out the importance of it really does not help the situation.

Shooting was my life's ambition to master. I had no interest in all of this "princess" stuff, because I know that I would only grow up to be duchess anyways, not queen. The kings would be my brothers, even thought they are only one year old each. Stupid boys and their advantages.

As I successfully loosed yet another arrow, the arrow head glinting in the shining sun, and bulls-eyed while riding Angus, which was recently a huge accomplishment, since I was afraid to do it until now, I noticed something plummet from the sky from all the way above the clouds.

This something was something a _human._

**Hiccup's POV**

Today I awoke to Berk's nearly daily dragon attack. Screams filled the air along with wails of war cries or shouts, made by our oh-so-tough- vikings for their mother.

Finally. Another chance to catch a dragon. No chance at a night furry because it was day time. Though killing one would just about make my meaning in life completed. Taking my chances, I grabbed a sword. Stepping outside, I waited. Apparently, my tired reflexes were too used to the waiting part. A Zipple Back grabbed my waist with its heads, wrapping me to an almost strangling strength. I screamed for help, the Vikings that I would rule in the future just staring up and calling for my father.

My father, finally having woken up, ran outside; just to find his only child being carried off by a bloodthirsty dragon with two heads. I did the only thing suitable for the situation. I screamed. Then cried.

Reaching high altitude. Fifty feet off of the ground. Sixty. Seventy, eighty. Above the clouds. I flew above the clouds for quite some time. When we were flying for an hour, me kicking frantically the whole time, he did some thing horrific. He dropped me. Falling. Falling. My head comes into contact with ground. All goes black.


	2. meeting

**This is my third chapter. Oh, I forgot to do a disclaimer on the first. I OWN NOTHING.**

MERIDA'S POV

I did the only sensible thing to do in these scenarios. I ran. As fast as my dress would allow, I ran toward the fallen human. I dodged rocks, splashed through streams, and nearly crashed into trees for nearly a mile.

Finally, I saw a bloody heap on the ground. Cautiously, I edged toward the figure. It, I mean _he,_ was only a boy of, by the looks of it, my age. His green tunic-shirt was torn and his face and legs bloody. Probably quite a few broken bones. But still alive, for his chest still rose and fell in labored breaths.

Still stunned by what had just happened, I came even closer, noticing that his hair, matted with blood, was a forest brown, not too, different form my mother's, but it had a slight splash of red. His overly- freckled face was highly bruised and blood was dripping from his nose.

_Who are you?_ I wondered. A few feet away, I noticed something shiny and metallic. Coming closer, I noticed that it was a horned helmet. _A Viking!_ I gasped.

Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open. They were a beautiful green color. A deep green, which could drive you crazy, if staring at it for a long time.

Too, startled to move, I just stood there as he opened his eyes more.

"Help", he barely whispered, before fainting again.

I did what anyone would do with a hurt child. I picked him up, and brought him back to Angus, the boy's helmet left behind.

**Sooo that is what I came up with for hiccup and Merida's meeting. Hoped you enjoyed! Comment, please**


	3. bandaging

**sorry about the wait. I had a lot of hw for the end of Thanksgiving week! :)**

We were zooming back to my castle at the speed of light, the setting sun behind us. The Viking was boy moaning the whole time.

When we finally reached the stables, I covered him in a blanked, so he would look like a pile of laundry brought up from the washing rooms. I slowly crept my way around to the wing of the castle that had a secret passage that only I knew of and used. I went into the room of what could have been a library.

I slid over to a bookshelf that held the least books of them all. Ever so slowly, I pulled the side so that it slid open, revealing a one way passage. I tip toed along the hallway, my shoes faintly echoing against the ice-cold walls. At the end of the hall there was a door. Using the end of my bow, I pried the cumbersome door open

Inside there was a comfortably furnished room (I had bought the furniture when my parents were out-of-town). A hearth sat at the far end of the room. I put the young Viking on a bed next to a shuttered window. Using logs from the wood holder next to the fireplace, I lit a nice, big fire.

Simultaneously, the boy and I gave a sigh at the relief of the warmth…

_Oh! The boy! _I suddenly remembered. He would bleed to death if he were no properly tended to. How could I have not been so stupid as not to have remembered that he needed immediate care?! I quickly went to the cupboard near the door and grabbed some bandages that I had brought when I had an ever bleeding injury and needed to patch it up.

Back at the bed, I quickly got to his head first, then the rest of his body. When he was well-tended to, I got up (his bandages would need to be replaced in twenty-four hours, but, until the , I had time to fill my role as princess)and left the hidden room, shutting the book shelf behind me.

**personally, this is my favorite chapter. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**


	4. torturing

**SO SORRY that I haven't updated in forever. Writer's block and homework COMBINED. not good. Anyways, enjoy and comment. Thanks!**

My mother was at it again. This time it was dresses. She wanted me to look like the empress of the world for when the clans had a feast tomorrow night. I probably was not going to be able to get down to the viking until late this night or early next morning.

"Merida! follow me! we are going to make you look prefect!" my mother brought me to the sewing room, where servants undressed me down to my undergarments, and began to take measurements. fabric after fabric was tossed onto, cut off of and sewn back onto me, so much that I would never be able to take it off. Corsets were tested. My mother's delight and bad fashion sence sprang to life. I was in a princess's only hell.

"done! perfect!" my mother shouted at long last. I was wearing a bright yellow and pink dress that was super tight and ruffled. I silently gagged.

"Can I take it off now?" I asked

"Yes, for now we go to the cobbler for shoes." I groaned.

It was the same experience, but you had to keep you feet out constantly while a man wedges shoes onto them. I finally walked out with aching feet and a pair of pointy, black, heels in my arms.  
I think my mother wanted to change my whole self altogether.  
To prove of this, she got a hot metal clamp, and straightened my hair! That was not to last. Happily, I watched my hair poof back out in just under two minutes. I cheered, while Mum groaned and planted her hand in her face.  
I was finally set free for the day, so I ran to the secret room to care for that boy.I sprang into the room, then carefully removed his bandages. Damn, he heal fast his wounds were now only twice as small as when I first saw him. I noticed something more about him, too. Whenever I was near him, I felt more complete. Like a chunk of my life, missing for the better part of twelve years, was finally found. It was A challenging case to crack, for I did not understand it one bit.

But my attention span broke as the boy slowly opened his eyes.

**This is probably my best chapter yet. Comment, please!**


	5. waking

**Hi! Happy holidays, and enjoy this chapter. Hiccup finally wakes up! (fluttershy: yay!) please comment.**

_Hiccup's POV_

My eyes slowly opened. The first thing that I felt was pain in my head, arm, stomach, and upper thigh. I let out a short groan before shifting places on the, um, bed? Wait. Where was I? This was definitely not the wooden bed on berk, for they had a square of fluff, covered with a cloth that separated the wood from the human. Whatever it was called, the soft-bed-pad-thing was really comfortable, and conserved a lot of heat. Propping myself up, I scanned the room I was in with my now fully open eyes. There was a brightly burning fire-place on the _wall_ of the room (ours were in the center of a main room or entry, and this was definitely not a main room.). Next to that was a dark mahogany medicine cabinet, where the smell of lavender, sandalwood, and a hint of thyme wafted. on the other side of the small room, a chair held a bright yellow dress and black, pointy shoes with a raised soul (each was ugly, but together...). A table sat next to the chair, but it was empty.  
I nearly jumped out of my seat when I saw a girl siting right beside me, staring at me curiously and intently. Her hair was flame red and indescribably huge. The girl's large, blue eyes weren't that different from mine, though they were of another color.

She started to speak in a heavily Scottish accent, "Are ye alright?"

"Uh, fine... Who are you and where am I, my I ask?" I stated. Even though she seemed harmless enough, the girl could still pull up a good fight, me being injured and all.

"Oh, you are in Dun'Brogh property, in Scotland. Me name is Merida, Princess of this here clan and future duchess as well. I found you when I was out shooting."

"SHOOTING!" I screamed. Was she going to kill me?After all, I was a viking and she was a Scot.

Merida, though, laughed. "Not humans, silly! Targets. On Angus, me horse. Anyways, you fell from the sky, like something dropped you. I would've killed you, being a viking and all, but you were at a weak disadvantage. So I brought you here. It's nothing much, but at least you weren't frozen to death or eaten my the legendary Mor'du." She said this last part sarcastically.

"Mor'du? Is that some kind of dragon?" I asked. Merida's answer surprised me.

"No. Mor'du is a bear that ate off me father's leg. Haven't you heard of the legend?"

"I mean, I have heard of it, but I just didn't remember the name. Besides, my father, Stoic the Vast, as was the entire village but me on Berk, they can't read, and the news came by mail."

"Wait. you are Stoic the Vast's son, Hiccup? I've heard of you. Me parents talk about you and your father in hushed voices when they think I'm not around. I am." Merida said matter of - factually, like the girl on Berk, Astrid, would talk about battle. "Anyways, Hiccup, you have to stay in here. Me parents hate your father and if they found out I had been housing his only son in their very castle, oh, I can't imagine the punishment. I'll bring food twice a day if possible. Bye"

And with that she left, leaving me more confused than ever.

**I'm so glad that Hiccup could finally wake up! Comment, enjoy, and wait for new chapters! bye for now!**


	6. Choosing

**yay! new chapter! sorry that I have been so lazy and forgot to update. TToTT again, sorry, and enjoy the new chapter! **

_Merida's POV (flash back)  
_

Over the course of a month, I had gotten to know Hiccup quite well. He was a very nice boy, for a viking. Actually, he was the best boy that I knew (the rest were either stupid or acted too hot for their how they actually looked). Over time, I got to know him quite well, and he was a lot like me in many ways.  
First, hiccup was neglected by his father, me my mother. whatever we tried to do, neither of our parents would give the time to just listen to us. Second, nobody respected us for who we are. Hiccup was smart and basically and the only one who could read, but still he was made into the bait of all ridicule in his age group.

While telling me this, he had stated that it was in their minds " funniest to make fun of the week, nerdy Vikings."

For some reason, this made me angry. Normally, I wouldn't have been so gracious to a Viking, but Hiccup was different. It seemed like I already knew him from some time in my life. I just couldn't quite explain it...

_Hiccup's POV_

Surprisingly, Merida really nice to me. You would think that a tough Scottish princess like her would kill a Viking within a one mile range. Merida visits me every day and actually makes me smile, for once in my life. Girls confuse me. One girl, like Astrid, will kick any boy in the face and laugh, while others, like Merida, will be nice to ANYONE.  
Whenever I ask her why she would save me, all she says is, "You are at a weak disadvantage, so why would I kill you?". I can see that there is more, though.

Once I think about it, it's sort of funny that the first person to ever be nice to me is our island's blood sworn enemies. If my father knew where I was now...

_**(back **_**to**_** the present)**_

_ Merida's POV_

Hiccup and I were standing next to the window of the secret room, watching the clouds roll by with the rising sun.

Hiccup had gotten strong enough to walk around so, whenever I had free time, I would bring him outside and show him everything. He had been speechless when I had shown him my archery skills, saying that even the girl that he had a crush on, Astrid, could not handle a bow quite as perfectly as me.

"Hiccup?" I asked as we stepped away from the window.

"Yeah?" He replied curiously.

"Do ye think that you could meet me parents? you could dress like a Scottish, so that they wouldn't kill you." I asked. I don't know, but it seemed like the right thing to do by now, since we were very well acquainted and he had learned much about the Scottish culture. Besides, they would learn about him eventually anyways, right?

"Are you sure? I don't think a name like Hiccup would pass by as normal here." He said back. I got that he would be nervous, meeting the king and queen of his arch enemy country, but I think he could handle this pretty well. I would be there if he slipped up or anything.

"_Please?_ It would be easier for me to get in contact with you, not having to go back and forth from ye to mum every eight minutes!" I pressed on determinedly.

"Oh, fine! But if I end up dead, don't blame me!" He said after a moment's hesitation.

_**-–-**_

_A DAY LATER_

_Hiccup's POV  
_

Curse my life, just, curse my life! How could I fall into Merida's deathtrap? She didn't mean to set it, though, but I was sure that her parents would kill me by the end of the day.

I was letting Merida get the final touches on my Scottish garb. I would walk in and present myself to them, then see how it goes from there.

I was wearing a loose white shirt under a plaid sash. I refused to wear a kilt, so Merida forced me into a pair of loose, green trousers. At least I could wear them with my own boots without looking too ridiculous. I also had to wash my hair and try to comb it with a wooden hair thing that we didn't have, being as unsanitary as us Vikings were. At long last, Merida took a step away from me and gave a content nod.

"It will have to do." She stated before getting to herself. Yeah, like that was real hard. The only thing that she had to do was put on a dress.

Finally, we were ready for me to meet Merida's parents. So, with hopeful Thoughts, I stepped into the hallway that led to my fate.

**Ooo! Cliffy! Sorry for not updating sooner, and I will try to be more frequent. ByE for now!**


End file.
